UNA NOCHE EN EL TEJADO
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Los pensamientos de una pareja una noche...


**UNA NOCHE EN EL TEJADO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

La noche lucía especialmente oscura. Las estrellas estaban ocultas casi en su totalidad, y la luna era más nueva que nunca en Nerima.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules se hallaba sentado en el tejado del Dojo Tendo, con gesto serio y mirada pensativa.

No era la primera vez que usaba ese lugar como testigo de sus cavilaciones. Ya en innumerables ocasiones el amanecer lo había sorprendido en esa misma posición, dando vueltas al mismo asunto y sin llegar a una solución satisfactoria.

Sin embargo, aquella noche Ranma Saotome no buscaba paz para pensar en una estrategia para vencer a algún adversario. No estaba buscando el modo de detener alguna amenaza. Ni tampoco trataba de rescatar a su prometida de algún peligro del que no pudiera librarse ella sola.

—_Tú… ¿Querrías tener una cita conmigo?_

La pregunta lanzada aquella tarde sonó en una voz tan dulce y sincera que él creyó que estaba soñando despierto.

¿Por qué rayos no respondió?

En realidad siempre era así.

Las cosas con Akane habían sido difíciles desde el principio. Incluso el conocerse fue poco menos que caótico. Y de hecho todo entre ellos resultaba en malos entendidos y conatos de relación.

¿Por qué demonios siempre era tan difícil hablarle? Para Ranma nunca había sido sencillo hacerse entender, mucho menos externar sus sentimientos. Y Akane parecía querer dificultarlo a propósito… Él mismo sabía que entre ellos nada sería fácil, y siempre le había parecido divertido. Pero, debía reconocerlo, en ocasiones se fastidiaba de tan difícil que resultaba…

—_Sí… Ya sabía tu respuesta…_

¿Por qué demonios la había dejado marcharse sin una respuesta? Si por lo menos hubiera respondido con un insulto… Pero fue peor su silencio. Incluso le pareció ver que la muchacha entristecía ante su mutismo. ¡Pero no era para menos, maldición! La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y el salón estaba lleno de gente: Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki y hasta el doctor Tofu. Todos estaban presentes. Aparentemente nadie había escuchado la primera parte de su conversación. Pero tras la pregunta de Akane todos habían guardado silencio de repente. Y si él respondía cualquiera hubiera podido inferir lo que había antecedido al silencio.

Después del silencio, dolida, Akane había salido de casa, y Ranma ni siquiera sabía si ya habría vuelto.

—Ay, Akane… —suspiró el muchacho, despegando la mirada del cielo oscuro. Estaba justo sobre la habitación de su prometida. Pudo escuchar claramente los pasos de ella. Ya pasaba de media noche, pero, aparentemente, ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño.

**x X x**

Harta de dar vueltas sobre la cama, Akane por fin decidió levantarse.

No encendió la luz porque sospechaba que aún había vida en el Dojo. Pero sí dio un par de vueltas en su habitación, intranquila y algo molesta.

—¿Molesta? —repitió en voz alta. ¿Molesta? Claro que no. Eso significaría que la escena ocurrida unas horas atrás le había importado, y nada referente a Ranma Saotome le importaba, le había importado ni le importaría jamás.

Estaba claro que su prometido era un insensible, un tonto, un grosero… Pero la ilusa había sido ella. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle aquello?

—Eso me pasa por tonta —se respondió en voz alta también.

Pero no se sentía tonta en realidad.

No era tonto todo lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Ranma. No podía ser tonto…

Desde hacía varios meses que Akane se había percatado de todos los sentimientos que su prometido le inspiraba. Y al principio había sido muy difícil doblegar un poco su orgullo para aceptarlos mínimamente. Pero Ranma lo complicaba todo. ¿En serio era tan difícil para él mantener la bocota cerrada? Parecía que su único afán era molestarla y entorpecer sus intentos por acercarse a él.

—Ay, Ranma… —suspiró. Y en ese momento escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana.

Algo temblorosa dio un respingo, y luego, tras tomar un bat de béisbol que estaba detrás de su puerta, se aproximó al cristal de la ventana.

—Akane, déjame entrar —reconoció que Ranma murmuraba. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

La muchacha abrió la ventana de mala gana.

El chico entró y cerró la ventana de nueva cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó aún con el bat en las manos. Sabía que Ranma no era peligroso, al menos si de ella se trataba. Pero todavía se sentía molesta con él.

—Tranquila, marimacho —respondió él: pésima idea. Akane estuvo a punto de azotar el bat contra su cabeza, de no haber sido por los reflejos felinos de su prometido.

Akane no esperaba que Ranma estuviera despierto a esa hora sólo para molestarla. Pero le salía muy natural.

—Eres un imbécil, Ranma —soltó, y dirigió otro golpe a la cabeza de su prometido.

—¿Quieres despertar a toda la familia? —preguntó él sin dejarse alcanzar.

Akane no tuvo más opción que detener su ataque.

Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó, dejando el bat a un costado. Ranma la siguió y también se sentó sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha, ahora un poco más tranquila que la primera vez.

Ranma no respondió de inmediato. Esta vez quería pensar antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? —más que obvio, sí. Pero el muchacho no sabía cómo ir al grano.

Akane le dedicó una mirada. El chico temió encararla por predecir una sarta de reclamos e improperios contra su persona. Pero, al mirarla de reojo, creyó notar tristeza en los bellos ojos de su prometida. Luego, al mirarla por completo, lo comprobó.

—Lo siento, Akane… —dijo de repente. No era para pensarlo. Simplemente no podía soportar cada vez que la hería de verdad.

La muchacha pareció no haber escuchado su disculpa. ¿Acaso no había sonado sincero?

—Akane —llamó él. Se le quedó mirando, pero ella parecía no querer encararlo.

—¿Por qué, Ranma? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Pues… Porque te lastimé…

Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos y se le quedó viendo: ¿lo había notado?

—Tú…

—Yo… Sé que nunca estamos de acuerdo —continuó el chico—. Y que nuestra relación está saturada de malos entendidos.

¿Acaso Ranma había dicho _nuestra relación_?

—No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal. No planeo que las otras prometidas te molesten.

—Ranma…

Le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de todo aquello. Tuvo que pasar muchas horas en el tejado, sobre la habitación de Akane, para darse cuenta de todo lo que en ese momento estaba confesando. No había sido sencillo decidirse a hacerlo, así que iba a terminar.

—No sé por qué todo se nos complica siempre, pero me gusta tu compañía, Akane. Me gusta pelear contigo, y también hacerte sonreír. Me gusta estar en el tejado, sobre tu habitación. Y escuchar tus murmullos y tus pensamientos.

Akane se sonrojó: ¿acaso su prometido habría escuchado también las veces que sollozó por su causa?

—Akane… —Ranma tomó aire: lo que seguía no lo había ensayado— A mí… Me gustaría tener una cita contigo…

El muchacho se sonrojó con violencia. Esa declaración era completamente espontánea. Cuando alzó la vista, tras percibir el silencio, se encontró con el rostro de su prometida igual de rojo que el suyo.

Akane, por toda respuesta, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada a su propio regazo.

—El viernes después de clases, ¿si? —puntualizó Ranma.

Akane asintió en silencio de nueva cuenta. Sintió que su prometido se levantaba de la cama y caminaba unos pasos hacia la ventana. Luego, sin previo aviso, él desandó su camino y apoyó una rodilla en el piso para quedar frente a ella.

La muchacha sintió cómo su prometido le sujetaba la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro ligeramente, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Vi esto en una película y siempre quise hacerlo —confesó. Y, acto seguido, acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Akane en un beso breve y torpe, pero no por eso desagradable.

Akane se paralizó de momento, y sólo reaccionó cuando Ranma ya había salido por la ventana.

Aún teniendo la sensación de los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos, Akane caminó hasta la ventana. Antes de cerrarla, apoyó una mano sobre el cristal y contempló el cielo oscuro. Un lucero pareció brillar de repente, y ella tuvo la certeza de que Ranma aún estaba sobre el tejado, pendiente de lo que ella hacía.

Cerró la ventana con una cálida sonrisa y la mirada llena de emoción. Apagó la luz y se metió entre las sábanas.

Faltaban tres días para el viernes.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues nada. Mi tercer fic de Ranma, este surgido una noche antes de irme a Veracruz. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews.**


End file.
